Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Spilled Scarlet Ink
Summary: More inquisitive and sexually unaware brothers, except this time with much more adult results. Once again, this is fic is given the genre "Romance" for the genre of actions that take place, as there is no romance between the boys. For those who don't speak French, "déshabillé" means "undressed".


**A/N: For those who asked for it, an embellished and much more mature version of my other fic, "First Kiss". If you didn't like that, then I suggest you don't read this one. The boys are underage and are unaware of the implications of what they are doing. As with the first fic, there is no romance between them, purely schoolboy curiosity. I do not own "The Famous Five", all credits to Enid Blyton, although she would probably turn over in her grave if she knew what I was doing with her characters.**

**Slash, incest, dubious consent. Enjoy!**

Flat on his back in the tent, Dick lay, naked from the waist down, on his sleeping bag, his nipples still hard and pressing against the constraints of his pyjama top, his hair damp as he rubbed his manhood frantically, faster and faster until he felt his emancipation upon him and his hands became covered in his own white fluid.

He tried to quieten his breathing and strained his ears but couldn't hear a sound from the girls' tents and Julian was still, thankfully, absent. Evidently the task of washing one's face before bed was proving difficult and lengthy for him, not that Dick was complaining.

With a lustful sigh he ran his hand down the front of his body, from his chest to the top of his thighs, causing his skin to ripple with goose bumps.

Just then, without warning, the tent flap was pulled back and Julian stooped in unsuspectingly, clad in his flannel pyjamas and slippers, his hair damp and combed.

Upon seeing his younger brother lying there, one hand around his penis and the other covered in fluid, he stopped in his tracks, dumbfounded.

For a moment the boys started at each other, speechless. Then with a cry of shock, Dick struggled to pull a blanket around himself, a blush ripening in his cheeks.

However, the lack of space in the tent made it difficult for him to cover himself without knocking against Julian, which he did several times before being sufficiently shielded.

"S...sorry", he stuttered stupidly. "I... I thought you'd be longer..."

"Dick it's fine", Julian said hurriedly. "I should have knocked or...something" he said, his voice tailing away. With a curt nod, he looked away, although in the dim lamplight, Dick noticed that he was also blushing.

"Oh dear and I've made you blush" Dick said dejectedly as he tried to wriggle his pyjama bottoms back on whilst also preserving his modesty, despite it being pointless as Julian had already seen everything.

"Well I wasn't quite expecting to find you so déshabillé" Julian pointed out as he slid into his sleeping bag. "And also... I wasn't expecting you to look like that".

"What do you mean?" Dick said, confused as he turned to look at his brother. Trying to ease the extreme awkwardness of the situation said with a light chuckle, "Were you expecting me to have scales under my clothes?"

To his horror he saw that that had caused his brother to blush even more, so quickly muttered "Sorry".

"No", Julian said quickly. "Just... Well I suppose I might as well tell you. I don't know if you know, Dick, but for a few weeks in my first year at school, I was a fag to one of the older prefects".

"You never told me this", Dick said, amazed.

"Well, no", Julian admitted. "I wasn't there for very long. And the...tasks I performed for him weren't exactly ones I'd talk about with family".

"Oh", Dick breathed, worrying that he had awoken distasteful memories for his brother.

"It's just...", Julian said. "Your naked body looked different to his. Mature but innocent and soft at the same time".

Dick nodded, unsure as to whether this was a compliment or not.

"Anyway", Julian continued. "I've never seen another male's complete naked body except his and my own of course. Could..."

He paused before saying, "Could I see you again- just once more. Just to... check".

By this time his voice grated in his throat with embarrassment, terrified as to what his brother would make of his request.

With a mute nod, Dick began to unbutton his pyjama top, kicking the garments off until the lamplight reflected off his pale skin, from top to toe.

Julian simply looked for a few moments, taking his body in, before saying "You've got a little freckle here", his tone almost absent minded as he reached out to touch his brother's stomach.

"And a scar on your waist", he said a short while later.

Dick laughed at this, and said, "That was where I fell off my bicycle- it must be years ago now".

"Can I..." Julian began to say and then stopped, apologetically.

"Julian I don't mind. Really", Dick said with a half-hearted smile. "Do whatever you want". Nodding, Julian slowly ran his hands over his brother's body as though he were malleable and would bend at his touch. He gently navigated paths with his nimble fingers between his torso and hips, his legs and his back, but couldn't help feeling that he was getting more pleasure out of this than he should.

"I never really think about what people look like under their clothes", he said. "I never thought that you'd have a man's body".

"I've grown into it" smiled Dick, but immediately said, "I am normal aren't I?", as suddenly as the thought entered his head. "Only... well, you said that you've seen your prefect like this, but I've never seen anyone naked, so I don't know".

When he said this, Julian's head snapped up, and he paused the motion of trailing his hand down his brother's chest, dashed with sparse, fine hair. "You...you haven't?", he said, astounded. "Not even in the dorm at school or anything?"

"No", Dick said truthfully, shaking his head. "Not properly, anyway..."

Julian paused for a moment, weighing up the decision in his head before saying "Well one good deed deserves another" in as steady a voice as he could manage began to undress himself, his hands shaking.

Dick's eyes widened as he took in the sight of Julian's naked body, and without thinking, he reached his hand out to grasp his brother's penis, finding it as warm and firm as his own.

Julian moaned and bent his knees to try and support his trembling body as his brother explored it with his hands. "You really are the same as me", Dick commented in a matter of fact fashion and several moments later, he released his hold from his brother's manhood.

"Well we are both boys. And brothers", Julian pointed out as he wrapped his own hand around himself, unable to leave it as it was now so hard. He found it still warm from Dick's touch and closed his eyes in ecstasy, but opened them again when Dick said "Julian?"

"Y...yes?", he said, his breathing erratic. "Sorry I shouldn't do this not here but.."

"I'm just curious" Dick interrupted as he crossed his legs, unable to relinquish his gaze from his brother's actions. "If you don't mind telling me-what did you do with that prefect?"

"This", Julian said, indicating his below-waist actions. "And kissing... and other similar tasks".

"Oh", Dick said, and then, "It sounds as though you know a lot about...those sorts of things".

"Well, perhaps something", Julian said as he stopped what he was doing, scolding himself for getting carried away, and focusing all his attention on Dick, said, "He made me leave after I said I didn't want to do it anymore and he found someone else I think".

"Could you teach me?", Dick said, his heart pounding.

"What?!"

"Well you know much more than I do about... well, you know, although I bet anyone knows more than me. And you seem like a good teacher".

Julian stared at his brother, unable to ignore his persistent gaze, the lamplight reflecting in his eyes, and he weakened.

"All right", he managed. "I'll see what I can remember..."

His manhood was still hard, and he reached forward to guide his brother's hand to where it had been previously. Raising himself up onto his knees, Dick used both hands, rubbing his brother in the same way that he had been fondling himself before he had been interrupted by Julian.

"Oohhh", Julian gasped, his body bracing as he attained his apex quickly, the sticky liquid coating his brother's cupped hands. He groaned again, an unintelligible noise, before propping himself up on his elbows and chuckling at the sight of Dick's face which was watching him expectantly.

"Perhaps you should give me lessons in doing that", Julian grinned, and he sat up fully before saying, "As you seem so adept, I'll move on... Have you ever kissed anyone before?

"No", Dick said truthfully.

"Well... close your eyes" he said and added "Don't look so frightened".

Leaning cautiously forward, he pressed his lips up against his brothers' in a brief peck, before retracting them. "There".

"That was lovely", Dick sighed. "Your lips are very soft". Julian blushed in pleasure upon hearing this, and said, "So were yours".

"I liked it. The kiss".

"So did I". Julian took Dick's chin in the palm of his hand and tilted his head back slightly before kissing him again. This kiss was more passionate than this first, despite Dick's complete lack of knowledge and Julian being almost a novice. Julian could feel his brother's lips, warm and damp, and after he opened his mouth, felt his tongue touching his own.

His heart fluttering, Dick placed a hand against Julian's soft chest to try and steady himself, forgetting that his hands were covered in sticky liquid, and in doing so, smearing it on his brother's damp skin.

When they broke apart, Dick could see that Julian's eyes were sparkling. "I've never felt anything like this before" Dick thought out loud, leading Julian to say, "It's rather exhilarating isn't it?"

"Why would you want to stop doing this?", Dick asked, punctuating the sentence with another kiss to his brother's lips.

"The prefect wasn't very kind to me, so I couldn't enjoy it", Julian said sadly. Determined to cheer his brother up, Dick said, "Hopefully this will make you forget him" kissing him again, and being the fast learner that he was, coupled the movement with light strokes to his waist, hips and penis.

Moaning into the kiss, Julian pressed himself up against Dick, lowering them both gently onto the blankets and sleeping bag. The mix of sensations that he was experiencing were causing him to feel weak, although he ended the kiss sloppily to kiss his brother's cheeks, chin, neck, torso, stomach...

With a sudden burst of common sense he wrenched his lips away from the spot he had been sucking and said, slightly panicked, "Dick we have to stop... we shouldn't be doing this. Two boys aren't supposed to do such things, I'm sure of it, and we're brothers anyway!"

Crossly, Dick scowled as he had liked the direction in which Julian's lips has been traveling, so he said, "But you're just teaching me; it's educational!"

"I suppose", Julian wavered. "It's sort of an education for me too because I only ever did it once and I'd forgotten what it was like".

"There you go then", Dick said, and was relieved when Julian returned his mouth to its previous position and then even further down. "Oohh, Julian, ohhh..."

He gasped and sighed and writhed as his brother's lips enclosed themselves around his penis and began to suck, Julian running his tongue up and down. The sensation was so unlike anything Dick had ever experienced that he scrunched his eyes up and released his breath, which he hadn't even realised that he had been holding, in a glorified moan. He felt himself release, and saw with awe that Julian's eyes remained fixed on his own as he pulled his lips from the base, smeared with his own ejaculate which he proceeded to lick.

"Are you sure that that isn't poisonous to eat?", Dick frowned, not wanting to put his brother in danger.

"Perfectly sure", Julian said.

"What does it taste of?" was Dick's next question.

"Nothing really", Julian said.

"Did it feel nice?"

"Yes"

"Can-" Dick started to say, but before he could even form his question, he was interrupted by Julian raising his hips and allowing Dick to wrap his lips around his manhood, who found the sensation strange but not necessarily unenjoyable. Remembering what Julian had done to him, he licked and sucked his way up, opening his eyes only to see that Julian had closed his own eyes tightly, leading Dick to swell with pride to see that he seemed to be enjoying it.

When Julian finished, Dick hadn't been expecting it, so was choked slightly when his fluid was released into his mouth, not expecting there to be so much.

Coughing, he let his brother's penis slip from his mouth as he sat up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, gagging slightly as he swallowed the unfamiliar liquid.

Julian's face contorted in fear as he said "Dick are you alright?", and pulled him into an embrace. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine", Dick said, placing his head on Julian's shoulder.

"Did you like it?", Julian enquired after he had kissed him once more.

"Oh yes", Dick said with a grin. "Definitely. Was this all you learnt?"

"You seem to be enjoying this more than lessons at school", Julian smiled, and he kissed Dick on the forehead, Dick smiling back.

Answering his question, Julian said, "No it isn't...but I think this is enough for now. I didn't really like what else I had to do, and besides, it's grown late. We'll be tired tomorrow, and we promised the girls that we'd get up early to go on the hike".

"Oh no Ju, I really am enjoying it", Dick said, disappointed. "I'd never thought about these sorts of things before. What's the last thing?"

"Well...", Julian said before pushing his damp hair out of his eyes and saying, "It'll be painful. And it'll take a while to do".

"I don't mind", Dick said, and worried that his brother would change his mind, kissed him enthusiastically, and entwined their limbs so that they sank down onto the floor of the tent, Dick tentatively running his hands over Julian's back and stomach. He couldn't believe how much his evening had changed in such a short space of time- if somebody had told him this time yesterday that he would be kissing his brother whilst they were locked in a naked embrace, he would have thought them mad.

Julian propped himself up on Dick as he said "I'm going to need you to suck my finger", Julian said, and Dick did just that without questioning him, saliva pooling in his mouth.

"This might hurt, so try to... think of something nice", Julian improvised. Dick shut his eyes and found that his vision was clouded with images of Julian kissing him, and although they filled him with ecstasy, he grunted in pain when he felt Julian's finger at his entrance.

"Julian...oww", he moaned, wriggling as his muscles contracted around the intrusion. "This is it? Won't it feel good like the other things have?"

"Yes; it does feel good eventually", Julian said apologetically. "Shall I stop?"

"No," Dick said wearily, although with a hazy smile. "Carry on".

Julian proceeded to kiss his brother and stroke his penis gently, although it didn't entirely distract Dick from the pain of Julian adding a second, and later third finger.

Leaning over him and kissing him once more, Julian retracted his fingers before positioning his penis in the same position. Dick's eyes widened as he realised what Julian was going to do, but Julian smiled encouragingly, spreading Dick's legs further apart before kneeling in front of him and slowly inserting it into his backside.

As predicted, Dick emitted a strangled cry of pain and clutched helplessly at his brother's shoulders, his nails digging grooves into the skin. Tears began to escape from the corners of his eyes as he fought to control his reaction.

Julian kissed him, again and again, feeling so guilty for causing him to be in pain, and reminding himself (yet again) that they shouldn't be doing this in the first place. After what seemed like forever, Dick had become accustomed to the strange sensation and smiled, kissing Julian as he said, "This is nice, now".

Julian kissed him firmly on the mouth before gently beginning to move his hips in erratic swaying movements, he himself being unaccustomed with what to do. "Aahh", Dick gasped in pleasure, as he felt a sensation inside of him for which he could not find a name.

"Ohh Julian, ohhh..."

Encouraged by this, Julian increased his thrusts as he found it natural to do so, almost like a natural instinct. He kissed Dick with passion, their two tongues rubbing against each other as Dick writhed beneath him in ecstasy.

As Julian felt his climax nearing, he began to stroke Dick's penis, causing him to brace as his fluid exploded from the tip, dripping down his chest. He finished with a final thrust into Dick's rear, which lead him to groan his brother's name, doing so unknowingly, for he didn't have the mental capacity to do anything except to pull out his penis before collapsing next do Dick, clutching his hand in his own.

They lay there for several long minutes, sweaty and damp but euphoric. Then, Dick laughed huskily as he said, "They do say curiosity killed the cat".

"Except in our case curiosity has proven to be very informative", Julian said with a smile. "Although I don't know exactly where we're going to use this 'information'".

"It's just nice to have it", Dick said with a yawn.

"It definitely is", Julian agreed. "Thank you for being so co-operative".

"I enjoyed it", Dick said truthfully. "We've both learnt a lot".

"We have", said Julian. "Anyway, you look as tired as I feel, so we should probably go to sleep.

It was with their arms wrapped around each other and stains of ejaculate sticking to their naked forms that they fell asleep easily with no need for blankets. It was like this that George found them the next morning.

"Are they awake George?", Anne called from where she was making breakfast.

Unsure of how to reply, George said, "Erm... they might need a few more minutes".


End file.
